


Out of the Closet, Into the New

by seasonal_obsession



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Lesbian Beverly Marsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonal_obsession/pseuds/seasonal_obsession
Summary: “Good luck!” They call. Bev catches sight of Eddie’s terrified but smiling face and the butterflies spread to her chest. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.Bev comes out and decides to change up her fashion to let everyone know.
Kudos: 8





	Out of the Closet, Into the New

“I probably should’ve seen this coming.” Bev laughs at her reflection and runs a hand through the fluffed up remains of her hair. She’s kept it short since the first time she cute it all off, standing in front of her bathroom mirror with scissors has become routine. Since she came out though, she’s been thinking about her style, and what she wants to do differently. 

Bill rolls his eyes at her from her bed, “You’re so dramatic, love.”

Bev gasps and whirls to look at Bill. “Do you think I’ll still need you to be my fake boyfriend?”

Bill’s hand flies to his chest and his head drops back with a groan. “I can only hope.” He says wistfully.

Bev snorts and turns back to her vanity mirror. “Yeah I’m sure you can, the only action you’re getting is from Derry’s biggest lesbian!” She runs her hands over the shaved side of her head, the texture unfamiliar. She turns her head to look at her profile with buzzed hair. She purses her lips. “Maybe I should shave it all off.”

Bill chuckles. “I like it like this.”

Bev ruffles her hair and smirks in the mirror. “That just makes me want to cut it more.”

Bill barks out a laugh. “Alright c’mon you big homo, the guys are meeting us at the piercing place.”

“Alright, alright, just give me a minute,” Bev replies grabbing her hairspray. 

***

“I know everything is safe and totally normal but I am totally freaking out right now, do you think they can tell?” Eddie’s eyes dart between his friends and the heavily pierced and tattooed person standing behind the counter. 

“I think they can kick you out if you get too weird,” Richie says.

“Really?”

Stan scoffs. “Shut up Richie, that’s not true, Eddie.”

Eddie jabs Richie in the arm.

“Ow! Geez, man.” He yelps rubbing the spot he was hit.

“You deserved it,” Mike says making an entrance. He’s the last to arrive, now all seven are squished into the limited waiting space. 

“Mike!”

“Hey, Bev- Okay girl I see you!” Mike exclaims catching sight of her new hair cut. 

“You like?” She asks going in for a side hug.

“I love it.” He says and drops a kiss on top of her head. 

“Beverly Marsh?” Another heavily pierced and tattooed worker calls from the doorway leading back into the shop where they do all their work. 

“Here!” She pops out between the group, butterflies erupting in her stomach. 

“Come on back.” They say with a friendly smile. 

Bev grabs Bill and Richie’s hands and the three split from the group. She knows Stan will go in with Mike and Ben will stay with Eddie to keep him calm. 

“Good luck!” They call. Bev catches sight of Eddie’s terrified but smiling face and the butterflies spread to her chest. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Sure, she thinks girls with nose rings are super cute, but does she really need one?

“Is this a good idea?” She whispers, hoping her piercing artist doesn’t hear her. 

“It’s gonna be fine, chickadee!” Richie says. “Just hurts for a second then it’s over.”

Bill squeezes her hand. “What he said.” He says with an encouraging smile. Bev lifts the corner of her mouth and turns back to Richie, focusing on the silver ring in his nose.

“I guess if you can do it, so can I,” Bev says decisively. 

“Trash the Trashmouth, I get it!” Richie says throwing his free hand up, but he has a huge smile on his face, he knows she’s kidding, mostly. 

“Right in here.” They’re directed into a small room. There’s art framed all over the walls, a chart with pictures of different piercings. “I’m Kay.” The artist introduces themselves, holding out a hand to Bev for a handshake.

Looking at Kay this close takes Bev’s breath away. They’re beautiful with full brown lips smiling widely around straight white teeth and artfully arched brows with a piercing on one side.  
“Bev.” She introduces herself. When their hands meet the rings on bother their fingers clink together. Kay’s hand is warm and so soft. It leaves Bev’s hand too soon.

Kay introduces themselves to Bill and Richie. “So, what are we getting done?” Kay asks clapping their hands together. 

“Piercing my nose, ” Bev says shyly. 

“Alright, you can just hop right up here,” Kay says patting the table in the middle of the room. 

Bev does, her feet swinging a foot off the floor. The boys flank her on either side. Kay pulls on gloves and starts gathering their supplies. 

“We have a few options for nose rings, here,” Kay says holding a case of jewelry out for them to see. Bev zeroes in on what she wants immediately, a simple gold hoop.

“That one.” She says pointing to it. Kay takes the case and turns to prep everything. “Do you think Mike went in yet?” Bev asks her boys, trying to keep her mind off the needle Kay is holding that’s going to go through her nose. 

“I dunno,” Richie answers, “What did he decide to get?”

“Tragus.” Bill answers.

“Ooh, that’s gonna hurt like a bitch!” Riche exclaims. Bev slaps his chest and he curls around the point of contact like she’d hit him hard enough to hurt. “Why is everyone abusing me today?” He asks pathetically. 

“Because you’re a dick, sweetheart,” Bev tells him sweetly and pats his cheek. Bill guffaws and Richie reaches over Bev’s head to push him. “Break it up, break it up!” Bev lets out between peals of giggles. The boys calm down but not before Bill sneaks a quick slap upside Richie’s head. “Ow! Dammit!”

“What side?” Kay asks, wheeling a tray over. 

“This one,” Bev says tapping her right nostril. Bill moves back to make room for Kay and the tray. Kay swabs her nose with an alcohol wipe and pulls out a pen.

“Okay hold still.” Kay moves in on her face and Bev’s heart speeds up and she can feel herself blushing. This is the closest she’s been to someone she finds attractive since she tried dating Bill in middle school. Kay taps her nose with the pen and moves away. Bev lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“How’s that?” Kay asks, handing Bev a mirror. She takes it and studies the purple dot on her nose, imagines her piercing there. She looks good as hell. 

“That’s perfect,” Bev says, excitement kicking back up. 

“Get ready,” Kay tells her with a kind smile that crinkles the corners of their brown eyes. Bill takes Bev’s hand and Richie the other, she squeezes them tight and smiles up at Kay. 

“I’m Ready.”


End file.
